1. Field of the Invention
The described technology relates to a method for managing at least one dynamic virtual connection between a mobile terminal and a communication network.
2. Description of the Related Art
The communication network is in conformity with the LTE (abbreviated from the English: Long Term Evolution) standard as defined by the standardization body 3GPP (abbreviated from the English: 3rd Generation Partnership Project). The communication network includes a plurality of quality of service managers, also known as PCRF (abbreviated from the English: Policy Charging and Rules Function) according to the LTE standard; multiple network gateways, also known as EPC (abbreviated from the English: Evolved Packet Core) according to the LTE standard; and multiple base stations, also known as eNodeB (derived from the English term: Evolved Node B) according to the LTE standard, each network gateway being connected, on the one hand, to a quality of service manager, and on the other hand, to one or more base stations.
The communication network has a distributed architecture spread across a plurality of radio sites, with each radio site having its own quality of service manager, its own network gateway its own base station or stations.
The mobile terminal, also known as UE (abbreviated from the English: User Equipment) according to the LTE standard, is capable of being connected to a base station and adapted to be connected to a gateway via the base station, the gateway being dependent upon the location of the mobile terminal.
A static virtual connection (derived from the English term static bearer) within the meaning and scope of the LTE standard is arranged by default between the mobile terminal and the gateway, this static virtual connection is then known as a default virtual connection (derived from the English term default bearer) within the meaning and scope of the LTE standard. In addition, one or more static virtual connections are dedicated virtual connections (derived from the English term dedicated bearer) within the meaning and scope of the LTE standard.
One or more dynamic virtual connections (derived from the English term dynamic bearer) according to the LTE standard are also arranged between the mobile terminal and the gateway, via the base station, each dynamic virtual connection having at least one connection setting and parameter. The dynamic virtual connection or connections are dedicated virtual connections within the meaning and scope of the LTE standard.
The method includes the step of detecting the connection of the mobile terminal to another base station, the other base station being connected to a subsequent gateway to which the mobile terminal was not previously connected, the step of detecting being carried out by the subsequent gateway. This step of detection occurs, for example, consecutive to a change of location of the mobile terminal from a zone of coverage associated with the initial gateway, also known as the preceding gateway, to a zone of coverage associated with the subsequent gateway. The passing from a preceding gateway to a subsequent gateway corresponds to a transfer procedure known as hand over (derived from the English term hand over).
Certain disclosed embodiments also relate to a computer program product comprising of software instructions, which when they are executed by a computer, implement certain steps of such a method.
Certain disclosed embodiments also relate to such a communication network that is in conformity with the LTE standard.
The document FR 2 980 938 A1 discloses a handover procedure for handover from a preceding network gateway to a subsequent network gateway in a fourth generation communication network having a distributed architecture. When the mobile terminal connects to a base station affiliated to a controller to which the mobile terminal was not affiliated up to the present moment, the controller transmits to the gateway of the network connected to the base station, the so called subsequent gateway, a message including the IP address of the mobile terminal. The subsequent gateway then distributes to all the other gateways of the communication network, a message containing the IP address of the mobile terminal and its own IP address, in order to notify them of the moving of the mobile terminal.
However, the quality of service, also known as QoS (abbreviation derived from the English term Quality of Service) of such a fourth generation communication network with distributed architecture, although satisfactory, is not optimal.